Liura Magic
The magic system of Liura can be seen as somewhat complicated, though it still has a lot to potentially be filled out as of yet. The main information needed to understand the magic that dwells in this world is simple, but it's branching subjects might be more difficult to understand. First off, the magic in Liura - outside of the magic of the gods - is based on particles that are somewhat like the chemicals in real life. Each slightly different particle is its own type of magic, and those different magics will clump together naturally, sometimes in mass areas and sometimes in little bundles no bigger than the size of a pea. Most of these magics cannot be seen, and are absorbed into the bodies of people and animals through the air they breathe, the water they drink, and the food they eat. Through the absorption of these different concentrations of magics, a person can learn to use said magics once they have gathered enough of a concentration. Magic manifestations may change over time when a person moves to a place of a different magic type, though a person's affinity for a certain type of magic might change the way a certain magic type affects their magic usage. Magic Types There are three main categories under which magic is classified. In training academies, students are often sorted by what kind of magic they possess in order to find a mix of all three main categories. Elemental Understood simply from its name, elemental magics are some of the most common magics out there, but in some ways the most powerful. Crystals In areas where there is a high concentration of the main elemental magics, crystals form out of the raw magic particles the rest of the world uses for their own personal magic. When broken, they will explode with their specific type of magic. Air As stated, air crystals will explode into a sudden whirlwind, or just a slight gust depending on the size of the crystal. They are often used on tech ships, connecting a small detonator to a crystal to quickly fill up an inflatable safety raft if needed. Some older cars also use them for their airbag systems, though the practice fell out of use decades ago due to a shortage of the crystals. Water A bit harder to come by, water crystals have many uses and have a slight variation to them when found at the edge of the ice fields in the north and south of the world, and will explode into frigid water instead of the normal crystals that will give water at whatever temperature its environment is. Water crystals are often used by travelers that move through deserts or the cave systems of Saebryth. Earth More of a commodity than anything, earth crystals will mostly explode into hails of dirt and stones. Occasionally a crystal will yield precious gems or metals, but most often it is used as playtime activities for small children needing amusement. The name of the game? To find the gold, if there is any. Fire One of the most dangerous, fire crystals are mostly avoided by non-tech users and mined and stored with extreme care by the tech cities. When the crystals explode, they create a wave of fire that will melt most metals very quickly. (There are records of people making bombs out of a fire crystal and an air crystal taped together. It was by far the deadliest attack known to the world, and stands firm as the most deadly to this day.) Energy Though these crystals cannot be mined or harvested, they do exist. They come about from lightning strikes that hit areas where energy magic is the most concentrated, though the percussions from the thunder that follows immediately detonates the crystals in a shower of lightning reaching back towards the skies. The existence of these crystals were debated upon for years until a hunter brought down a thunder horse.